


You Make Me Nervous

by punching_potato



Series: University Days [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, MY SONS, nervous akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Bokuto is leaving for university soon and Akaashi wants to confess before its too late.





	

Bokuto was going to leave for university in a week.

Akaashi stared at his calendar, the date circled with a big red pen.  
He had a week to confess his feelings to his energetic senior before it was too late.  
They had plans to go out today, (made by Bokuto, which isn’t a surprise), and Akaashi planned to do it today.

All he had to do was turn to the ace and say, “Bokuto-san, I love you.”

So why was he here, still in his sleepwear, panicking 30 minutes before Bokuto was picking him up. 

When Akaashi first entered the volleyball club, he was scared.  
It was so loud, and he was so quiet.  
But a boy, a year above him, hit him in the face, with a volleyball.  
He ran over yelling apologies, his ridiculous haircut bouncing along with him.

Bokuto was loud, but Akaashi enjoyed the noise.

The clock kept ticking, time fading away as Akaashi still sat panicking. Although, now dressed. 

Akaashi didn’t fear rejection, he was almost entirely certain the now former captain shared his feelings. He feared distance. He feared not seeing Bokuto everyday was the thing that would break him, the thing to tear him up on the inside.

Knocking on his door broke his trance. It was now or nothing.

Akaashi dragged himself to the door, his brain moving faster than his feet.   
He was greeted with Bokuto who appeared to be catching his breath.

Before Akaashi could properly greet him, he felt chapped lips meet his and arms around his waist.

The kiss was short and sweet, yet conveyed the emotions within the two boys.

When they broke apart, Akaashi took this as his chance.  
“Bokuto-san, I love you”

The elder smiled and held him closer.  
“I love you too, Akaashi.”

Akaashi basked in the feeling of their fresh relationship.

“Bokuto-san?”  
“Hmm.”  
“What will we do when you go to university?”  
“Don’t think about that right now Akaashi, we will figure it out when the time comes.”

Akaashi giggled, “How mature of you Bokuto-san,”

“Hey, hey, hey! I think I’m growing up!”


End file.
